


It's Complicated

by a_bit_vintage



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poly, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_vintage/pseuds/a_bit_vintage
Summary: In which the color cup someone picks at a party says a lot. Y/N picks purple.
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Reader, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The cup parties were legend in L.A. Celebrities, socialites, groupies, whoever could swing an invite were almost always guaranteed a fun time. Cigarettes were smoked, joints were passed, and drinks flowed freely from the bar tenders. Hosts were randomly selected, typically whoever tossed the idea out to the group chat, and things went from there. 

These parties were exceptionally liberal in regards too activities. Items of legal and illicit nature were tossed around as needed. The most important part was the drink cup. A strategic color coded system was in place that dictated social decorum for the evening. Pink always meant that the person was in a relationship or had prearranged plans for the evening. Blue meant they were single and ready to mingle. Purple meant its complicated. 

Y/N arrived with her band mates. Her band mates dressed rather boring, if she was being honest, but they weren’t in the mood. So long as she was in theme, that’s all that mattered. Hemmings insisted the theme was Space Cowboy, whatever the fuck that meant, so Y/N sprayed some glitter on her body, tied a bandana in her hair, pulled on a silky dress and fishnets with some western boots and called it a day. 

She looked hot, first words out of Ashton Irwin’s mouth as he welcomed her in. His cup was pink but he could still acknowledge the facts. Ashton was the cup czar this time, which received Y/N in the slightest. 

“Well, what’s the status?” Ashton knew. Ashley was too close with Ashton for him not to know. Still, Ashton was a gentle giant and maintained an understanding of how the world works and how people work better than anyone. He wouldn’t judge. 

“Fuck if I know.” Little icy, Ashton noted. It was heartbreaking to see her search the crowded room, eyes adjusting to the dimmed lights in search of an affirmation that she would pick the right color. The question danced on her tongue, but stayed there. Guests weren’t supposed to ask what others picked. 

“Go with purple.” Ashton poured her a bourbon and coke into the lavender cup and gave her shoulder a pat for good measure. “Let Cal know if you need me.” 

Thank God, Calum was there. If worst came to worst she could leave with him and really show the other two what for. Y/N’s bandmates dissolved into the countless bodies all eager for a night of fun. This was typical, she was used to navigating on her own. 

Her plan was to find Cal because he would have gotten weed from Colson so that would limit one potential contact. Luke and Michael would be with their girlfriends and Calum-that didn’t sound like a horrible way to spend the evening. 

The train had already left Calum’s station by the time Y/N found them all lounging in a corner passing a joint. “Damn, baby I wish that was for me.” He giggled. 

“Cup’s purple Cal, it could me.” 

“Lucky.” Sierra grumbled under her breath to Luke. “Isn’t she pretty, baby?”

Luke nodded with is pretty blonde curls bouncing. “Still, cup’s purple.” 

So the evening went with things progressing as everyone imagined they would. The 5sos crowd had managed to keep tensions low and Y/N was thankful for that. “They’re staring at you.” Crystal had been the one to notice, she had the best view from her spot in Michael’s lap. 

Swaying in a silly way, Y/N stood using Cal’s arm for support. “Need some air.” 

They at least gave her until she was outside and could breathe before approaching. There was a long stretch of silence before Ashley broke it. “You look gorgeous tonight baby.” 

Dom licked his raspberry painted lips. “Such a beautiful little cowgirl.” 

Y/N wanted to do a lot of things. Yell at them. Accept the compliment. Tell them they looked like sex on a stick in their far too tight and too sexy clothes. Instead, she shrugged and kicked at a pebble. 

“Y/N, honey, you okay?”

No, no she was not okay. She had been okay. She had been great. Now, she was just low. Low and tripping a little from a cigarette dipped in acid and not really feeling like this conversation. 

“Say something...please?” Dom knew it might be low, but she could never resist his pout that honest, pitiful pout. 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” 

“Ashton said you were coming.” Of course he did. 

“Didn’t mean you have to.” 

Ashley was the first to reach out and touch her, just a small brush of the arm. “You’ve avoided us for long enough, we have to talk about this.” 

“No we don’t.” Y/N was slipping a little into the little brat she was just for Ash and Dom. 

“Yes we do.” Ashley was the firmer of the two, always had been. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“Love, you went with purple, there’s clearly something to talk about.” Dominic threw his arm over her shoulder. “Tonight might not be the night to talk about it by the looks of things but we will.” 

“Might as well do it now. Gonna break up with me anyway.” 

Y/N hadn’t meant to say it. The fear was out there now, in the open for the other two to process. She always felt insecure when she was with them, like they were both stars and she was Pluto. 

“No, no, baby that’s not true that’s so far from true.” Ashley rushed to hold her as tears fell from the younger girl’s eyes. “Why would you feel that way?”

There was some sniffling and a few hiccups before she could breathe. “Dom needs you and you need Dom and I’m just there. I can’t been seen in public with you all and I’m terrified to come out. I’m not like you two. I don’t fit.” 

It was Dom’s turn to cry, smudging the eyeliner around his green eyes further. “Of course you fit. The three of us, we, fuck we don’t belong anywhere else that’s why we fucking belong together.” 

“You picked pink cups. We never pick pink and now everyone knows you two are a thing so I can’t be a thing because if I am then I’m a whore. I’m the whore who broke up Halsey and Yungblud.” 

Two sets of eyes hardened fast. Dom holding Y/N’s dainty little face in his hands. “Never talk about yourself like that. If anyone is the whore here it’s me. I’m the one who needs it up the ass and to give it to someone at the same time.”

“Have you seen what he wears on stage?” Ashley was joking now, stroking Y/N/s hair the way she used to. 

“EXACTLY!” Dom was playfully yelling now, he was desperate to do anything to make his little one stop crying. He hated to see her cry, even worse when he was the cause of it. 

“We want you but more importantly we want you to be happy.” They were tag teaming now. “If you think that you can’t be happy with us all together, then we need to know. If you think you can, we need you to come home.” 

Home. She must have said it out loud because Dom and Ash were looking stupidly fond right now. It did sound appealing, if only because living in the band house sucked. Things were nice at the house with Dom and Ash, she still had her own room even though they always slept tangled together. Ash had a dog, that was a bonus. There was an abundance of sunshine and love that seemed to pour out of every surface. She could be free there, didn't have to hide who she was or who she loved. 

“You don’t have to decide tonight, you probably shouldn’t make any serious decision tonight if I’m honest-an acid dipped cigarette, really?”

“What Ash is trying to say, it just call us when you’re ready.” They each kissed her forehead. “Tomorrow is still pancake day, if you wanted to come by.” Dom held onto Y/N/s hand for a moment, thumb tracing over her skin just to engrain his love for her. Then, the duo turned away heading back inside. 

Once Y/N ventured back inside, Cal said they left pretty quickly. Dom looked like he was going to cry. “Figure it out?” 

With a sigh, Y/N shrugged. “It’s complicated.”


	2. Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just exactly how did things get so complicated?

L.A. was Y/N/s least favorite place to be. She didn’t like the heat, the sand on the beach, or how many people there were. Perhaps the people thing was something different, something about originality in a place where people made up most of the plastic. Either way, she still didn’t like L.A. 

The only way anyone could get her to go to L.A. was to record and she didn’t like that either. Something about presenting her work to a bunch of suits in a studio didn’t set right either. Still, she had too for the band. 

Maybe part of the reason she didn’t like L.A. was how lonely it was. No one was real in L.A. In a city filled with people, finding someone to relate to was virtually impossible. She’d fallen into the monotonous schedule of going to record, grabbing lunch, and hauling ass back home to the house the band was renting. 

Her bandmates were a rowdy group of boys, ready to party. With Y/N’s begrudging consent, they hosted a cup party. It was January, a brisk 50 degrees in California. The mood from the new year had carried over resulting in a Roaring 20′s theme. 

The house looked like a speakeasy and guests were dressed to the nines. The only giveaway were the colored solo cups everyone sipped their vice of choice out of. Y/N picked a blue cup, making it painfully obvious to everyone she was single. 

She made the usual round saying hello to their extended friend group before heading outside to smoke a joint in peace. Settling into a lounge chair, Y/N flicked her lighter with no avail. 

“May I help ya love?” A very nice, unfamiliar voice asked. 

Looking up with the joint in her teeth, red lips staining the paper. “Please?” 

She recognized him now, Dom Harrison, the YUNGBLUD persona. He looked damn good in his get up. Dark hair slicked back sinfully, crisp white shirt standing out against his skin. He had forgone all makeup save the eyeliner around his stunning green eyes. His trousers were black as were the suspenders he wore. 1920s looked good on him. 

“I’m Dom by the way.” His voice was husky, British and oh so lovely. “Never had the pleasure of meeting you before.” 

“I’m Y/N, I’m sure the band has mentioned something about their nonsocial frontman.” 

Dom laughed, a lovely giggle of a sound contradictory to his tough persona. “Bleh.” He flicked his tongue out. “Who needs to socialize? It’s L.A.” 

“I fucking hate L.A.” She grumbled taking a hit after he lit it. Letting out a breath of smoke, she passed the joint his way. “Go ahead, Dom.” 

It shouldn’t, it really shouldn’t, but the way Dom sounded from those sinful red lips went straight to his dick. He inhaled sharply and hid it behind a hit. Allowing himself a glance at her body, he wished he brought his inhaler. Stretched out on the lounge chair, the flapper dress barely covering the necessary bits, low enough to show hints of the soft flesh below. 

“What are you drinking tonight?” He coughed. 

“Bourbon and coke.” She downed the last sip of her cup, emphasizing it was blue. “You?”

He shook his purple cup in his hand. “The same my dear.” Y/N pouted slightly. Damn. 

Tilting his head, letting a strand of his hair fall between his eyes. “I trust you if you wanted to get us a refill.” 

Y/N shrugged rolling over in the lounge chair and yeah, Dom saw a bit of tit. He couldn’t help but stare at the way her hips stuck out in such a tight dress. Y/N was beautiful but she certainly wasn’t the twig the original flappers were. He bet that dress was awful tight, would be nice to help her out. 

“I trust you. I’ve heard your stuff, I know you won’t hurt me.”Spank me, choke me, fuck me, love me, but not hurt me.   
Several drinks in and hands were brushing up pant legs and down shoulders. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Ya just did.” Dom giggle and stuck his tongue out. “But yeahhhh.”

“Why is your cup purple?” Her chin is resting on his shoulder, big doe eyes staring up at him. 

His hands cupped her face. “Promise you won’t run away?”

“I’m drunk, I ain’t going no where fast.” 

“You know Ashley?” 

Oh, she knew Ashley. Drunk Y/N got off to Ashley’s instagram but no one needed to know that. She settled for a nod. 

“We, well, we’re dating.”

Y/N removed her chin quickly, swung her legs off the lounge and stood. “Well, it’s been great but I need to-”

“You promised. Just hear me out.” Dom caught her arm, heart racing. “You know about her? About me? Well we like to play. We’re looking for someone else to bring into our lives.” 

“Easy there, Dom.” 

“Exactly.” Dom’s face hardened in the best way. Just the slightest bit dangerous. “Sometimes I need to fulfill that side of me and Ash just doesn’t go for that.” His thumb brushed across the girl’s cheek. “Do you?”

The whimper that followed made them both blush. “I need a verbal response, babe. Can’t be doing anything without words.” After a very husky “yes” and some stumbling to his home with Ash, a series of wonderful events followed. 

Waking up to Dom’s arm thrown over her waist and nose in her neck was pleasant. His breath escaped in little puffs making him look extra adorable. Y/N slipped out of the very large bed in the room that must have been the master bedroom and stumbled around in search for her clothes. Preparing for her slut walk, Y/N silently shut the door and heading down stairs. 

Y/N thought she was home free until she saw Ashley. Ashley in the kitchen wearing a silk robe making breakfast was a sight to behold. Y/N was suddenly aware of her actions from the night before, flushed with embarrassment. 

“Hi sunshine!” Sunshine, wow that made her feel good. Ashley tilted her head with a smile that was almost motherly. “Surely, you aren’t heading out. I’m not about to let you face any paps hanging around in last night’s outfit.” 

Ashley shook her head, grabbing Y/N by the hand and pulling her into the kitchen. Coffee and tea were brewing adding to the warmth in the room. “Why are you being so nice?” Talk about no filter. 

“I trust Dom. Dom and I wanted, needed, someone else in our lives. We have so much love to give. I hope you know Dom wasn’t just in it for a fuck.” 

Yeah, okay maybe Y/N had hoped it would be more but she wasn’t sure. “Yeah?” 

“Absolutely. We’d be fucking mental to just shag ya and leave ya.” Dom entered the kitchen in his boxer’s and a little sweater. He rubbed at his eyes, before approaching Ashley to peak her on the lips and nuzzle in her neck. 

It felt odd, not a bad feeling, almost homey to be in their kitchen watching this exchange. “You’re sure?” There was a lot of insecurity there, probably too much to handle. 

So that’s how it all started. Things went well until they didn’t. They had several months of happiness together. She moved in, had her own room but never really used it. Lived a happy life until things just changed. 

Y/N didn’t know if it was her, it had to be her. She didn’t know what she had done wrong but clearly it was something. Dom hadn’t touched her in weeks. Sure, he had been on tour. But then he came home. For two weeks he sought refuge and private time with Ash and Ash alone. 

Y/N couldn’t bring herself to be with Ash by herself. It’s not that she didn’t want to, it’s not that the feelings weren’t there. It was fear. Fear to come out again. Fear to be cast out. 

As a result, Y/N secluded herself. She’d wait until she was sure the other two had finished and fallen asleep before crawling into bed. Y/N would sleep in the smallest ball possible and curled away from the others. If she was lucky, Dom might subconsciously roll over and rub his hips alongside her ass. That was it. 

A red carpet sparked it. An event they all were supposed to attend. Y/N walked with her band, the mates supporting her in anyway they could as her eyes wandered to her lovers. The two who got to play it up, make jokes about going home together. Y/N felt the nausea of jealously and anxiety welling up inside her. 

She got wasted and suggested she find Styles to make out with. Her band stopped her from making that (glorious) mistake. Y/N took an uber home, a goddamn uber. 

Entering the foyer, Y/N held in a sob. Always an emotional person, always unsure of what to say to avoid confrontation, she felt it boil over. The laughter from the living room just stung even worse. 

“Baby, is that you?” Dom called out, peeking his head around the corner. His eyes narrowed, head titled like a puppy. “Baby are you crying?” 

Ashley soon followed, brown eyes warm and filled with concern. “Did something happen?” 

Yes. She wanted to say. You two fucking happened. Opening her mouth, only to shut it minutes later, Y/N shook her head. A whimper made it’s way out somewhere along the way. Dom felt something inside snap in a heartbreaking way. 

He reached out to hold her only for her to shrug his arm away. “No.” 

Ashley raised an eyebrow, “No nothing happened or no you don’t want to be touched?”

“No.” She knew she was being a brat but fuck it they were selfish assholes. 

“Y/N”. They both used that tone, the one that made them in charge. 

“Fuck you.” There it was the first rip in the seam. “Fuck both of you. I’m done.” 

The phrase sort of rang in the air of the foyer for a moment before silence settled over all three of them. “I can’t fucking do this-” she motioned between the triad “anymore. I’m done.” 

Dom shook his head in a panic. “No no no” he followed her up the stairs to her bedroom watching as she clumsily packed a bag. “Don’t do this, please whatever it is don’t do this. I need you, baby, I love you, you know that. More than anything.” 

Y/N stopped packing briefly, a little too drunk to focus on more than one thing. “No, you don’t.” She drew a breath. “You don’t love me more than her. You don’t even love me the same. I don’t think she even likes me. I wouldn’t like me.” 

Dom let out a guttural sound that is only described as heartbreak. “Please, please baby no. Just stay. Tonight. Just give us tonight to figure something out. We can figure something out, promise. You promised not to run from us.” 

Ashley was crying, and Y/N really couldn’t figure out why. Must be that way when you truly love someone. 

“I’ll come back later. I just need some time.” Y/N guessed lying was also something you did when you loved someone. The lie washed over Dom and eased his sobs into little sniffles. 

“Let us know when you get somewhere safe, please. If you won’t stay.” 

Y/N just nodded, brushing past her lovers and heading out the door. Why the fuck was love so complicated?


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they get past this?

Showing up at the house felt equal parts wrong and right. Y/N hadn’t been here since her little fit that caused her to leave, not that she hadn’t thought about it. The temptation was always there because the two lovers were there. Staying away had been the hard part, despite any hurt that lingered in her soul she wanted nothing more than to return home. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stood at the door, biting her lip and playing with her hands. They were surely aware of her presence by now yet she couldn’t bring herself to knock. Jagger’s barking on the other side of the door ultimately gave her away and forced her hand. 

The door flew open immediately following the knock, revealing an all too eager looking Dom. “You’re here.” He ushered her inside, trying his hardest to keep his distance but fuck that was hard. 

“I-after last night, I-” 

Ashley was there looking as warm and beautiful as ever. Y/N could feel her throat constrict with impending tears. This still wasn’t right, was it? Why couldn’t she just let Ashley and Dom be happy? 

“Don’t.” Ashley spoke softly yet firmly, approaching the younger girl. “I can see those thoughts running wild in your eyes but please don’t.” Her lips tenderly touched Y/N’s forehead. “I promise none of that negative shit is real.” 

Dom nodded, wrapping his arms around Y/N from behind. “We want you here. We need you here.” 

“I’m sorry.” The apology was soft on her lips. “I got jealous and I was upset. Instead of talking things out I just picked a fight and left.” 

Dom and Ashley couldn’t hide the pride that blossomed in their chests. Their little girl was growing. She was still so submissive it hurt, but she was understanding how their relationship worked. “I’m not sorry for my feelings though. You two aren’t blameless.” 

The whistling of the tea kettle pulled their attention to the kitchen. “Lets pour a cuppa and talk this out.” Dom suggested eager to break some of the tension. 

Once all three were settled around the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea. “I know part of this was my fault.” Dom spoke up, his legs bouncing as he tried to keep focused on this. He couldn’t fuck this up not anymore than he already had. 

Y/N shifted in her seat, “Yeah?”

“I didn’t realize what I was doing until it had already happened. I shut you out and I shouldn’t have done that not when I was the one who approached you.” Dom’s eyes were glistening making him look every bit the sad puppy he felt. “I promised to be your dom and I neglected you.” 

“No-” Y/N couldn’t think of how she was supposed to continue but she didn’t want him to feel that bad. 

“I need to apologize too, Y/N.” Ashley reached out to stroke her thumb over the younger one’s hand. “I was so happy to have someone else in our lives but I don’t think I showed you enough love. Never ever did I dislike you. I love you.” 

Love? That was new. Sure, it had been alluded to in the before time. Sure, Y/N whispered to them both every night when she crawled into bed in tears, but she never thought it was ever more than one sided. “You do?” 

Y/N felt herself slipping into the comfort of the house. A lover on each side of her that she couldn’t wait to please, couldn’t wait to be loved on by. No one was there to judge them, to hurt them. They were all free. 

“Dom, puppy, do you think we should show Y/N just how much she means to us?” With Ashley’s husky suggestion, the mood in the kitchen snapped. Suddenly it was too warm and too small to hold the three lovers. 

Dom practically purred as he nodded. “Oh Ash I think Y/N needs to feel just how much we love her. How we can’t breathe without her.” He pulled Y/N from her chair into his lap. “If she wants to that is. Always have to ask for baby’s permission.” 

Once Y/N consented, she felt her worries subside. Dom carried her upstairs to their bedroom, Ashley following suit with a sappy smile on her face. Tender touches traced Y/N’s hair as she was gentle settled onto the mattress. “Look at her, fooking beautiful.” 

Ashley hummed in response, nuzzling her nose along Y/N’s cheek. “An absolute doll.” A kiss. “I’ve missed you. We’ve missed you.” 

“Missed you too.” Y/N whimpered making grabby hands at the two. 

“It appears someone has forgotten their manners.” Dom teased, crawling on top of his darling. “We’ll let it slide, after all, this is about you.” His breath was low and husky in her ear. 

He slowly worked his way up and down her body, touches saying more than words ever could. “You feel this?” His hands guided hers toward the growing bulge in his boxer shorts. “Just for you.” 

Ashley stretched herself out beside Y/N, offering reassuring kisses and strokes. “Gorgeous baby, isn’t she?” Her lips kissed down Y/N’s neck as they worked the sweatshirt that covered her body off (it was Dom’s but no one was saying anything about that). 

“Have you been with anyone else baby? Won’t be mad, just need to know.” Dom rocked his clothed hips over hers as he dipped a finger into her biker shorts (might have been Ashley’s which fuck that was hot). 

“Nooooo.” There is was, the whine the need of pleasure that only these two could offer. 

“Little birdie told me you almost fucked Harry.” Ashley giggled before attaching her plump lips to Y/N’s pebbling nipple. 

“If that little birdie’s name is Ashton Irwin he can’t get fucked one of the guys in the-”

Dom cut her off with a kiss, tongue fighting hers and emerging victorious. He moaned in her mouth while his hands scooped her hips up to his. Grabbing a handful of her ass, he kneaded it softly before offering a quick slap. 

“She liked that.” Ashley purred, brown eyes blowing black with affection. The blonde moved herself behind Y/N, holding her between her legs. 

Dom’s eyes rolled back briefly as the sight settled into his brain. This was his life. He had not one, but two women who somehow had it in them to love him. Fuck he was grateful. 

“You both look so beautiful like that.” Sunlight poured into the windows, illuminating his lovers like a renaissance painting. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He didn’t know he was crying until two sets of hands reached his face, wiping gently at his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Dom. I promise.” 

Needless to say, the three lovers enjoyed what followed. They were a mess of each other, bodies piled on top of one another aching to be as close as possible. That was how it always should have been, they thought as they fell into a nap. 

There was a rush of panic, hours later, when Dom stretched awake and found the middle of the bed empty. Ash and Dom frantically tossing on clothes and running down stairs in absolute horror that they had messed up again. 

The fear was resolved at the sight of Y/N in the silk robe Ashley got from the Victoria’s Secret fashion show. Her back was to them, giving a delightful view of her ass in the pink silk. She looked damn good in pink. 

Jagger sat at her feet whining for a strip of bacon that fried in one skillet as Y/N hummed her away around the kitchen to flip pancakes. It was pancake day after all. Ashley had been the one to take the picture, her hand on Dom’s shoulder as he hopped onto the counter top for a taste fed to him by Y/N. 

Dom was the one who posted it, a pink heart added to the comment in addition to the usual black ones. She was taken. She was theirs and they were hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting here because Tumblr is cracking down


End file.
